Choice
by Carrot Luver
Summary: Soulkit, a royal, hated her life. Becoming a royal seems wonderful, but that wasn't what she wanted. She left her royalty forever, but things weren't as that simple. Misunderstandings happen through-out the clans, as Marshclan tries to get her back even though if the cost was to kill any cat in the way of their quest. Could Soulkit stop the nonsense and bring back the peace?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What have you brought me here?" a brown tom meowed out, wondering where he was.

There was a large stretch of a river laid out in front of him, which looks oddly familiar. The scents and life disappeared from the expanse of unknown land, or maybe known?

The place seemed… Like he went here before. Aha! It is the Marshclan and Stormclan's border, the river which separates the clans.

To take note of, he also noticed that everything seemed dead. The trees on the other side of the river was silent. The river was flat and calm, but the stars are shining bright in the sky.

"Starclan, why have you brought me here? I am not foolish enough to not wonder why the stars are so bright. Tell me." he flicked his tail irritatedly.

He shook his head, the short grass he was standing on suddenly filled with dull feathers. Of his weight, he began to sink. There were no bottom to these feathers as he coughed out a brown feather that shone in the moonlight.

"Starclan! Help me!" he gasped as his paws failed uselessly against the feathers.

Suddenly, he was pulled by his neck scruff out of the sinking pile of feathers. He then realized, every feather was a dull white. Only one feather, the one he coughed out, was a glistening brown. It was really obvious to see, like a white pelt in the green plants.

"Oakstar, listen to me." a she-cat's voice meowed firmly as the feathers beneath her disappeared, replaced by the solid ground. "Oakstar. There will be a feather that floats in the wind. Always accept it of what it is." she added, "Let it renew it's life."

The faint outline of the cat appeared as a pale orange she-cat with blue eyes with no pupils stood in front of him.

Oakstar looked bewildered as he stepped onto the ground, "What do you mean, Crawlfur?" he asked. "Is Stormclan going to die?"

Crawlfur sighed, "It is not Starclan to take action." her yellow pelt began to fade as his surroundings became much duller.

Oakstar stood there, wondering what was it about. "Crawlfur! At least, tell me what will the effect be if I don't renew it's life?" he yowled in the darkness.

Her blind eyes refrained itself in the darkness. "This."

She fully disappeared, and within a heartbeat, blood exploded from the place she was before. Cat's shadows falling to the ground and blood drops scattering.

Oakstar blinked his eyes open in horror. There, was that glistening feather right next to him. Other than that, a couple of cats surrounded his den, even his loyal deputy.

"What happened?" Oakstar shook his head.

"Nothing. Just had a nightmare." he meowed cooly. "Get back to your duties, Stormclan." he flicked his brown tail in dismissal.

The cats twitched their ears in unease and hurried away from the Leader Den.

Now. What do we have got here? A prophecy.

 **A/N: Sorry! It's too short! I understand, but I am glad to be publishing a new story after deleting all of my old ones. Really excited for this story! I mean, I never saw anyone used the plot. It's really unique, if you develop deeper into the fan fiction.**

 **News: I have a Grammar buddy, yay! I'm so excited! I am in a hurry to publish this Fanfiction, so she won't edit my mistakes in this prologue. Anyways, she said that I have it perfecto! There won't be any extraordinary changes.**

 **Please review! I love it when you guys help me out by giving some constructive criticism, it will really boost my skill! Please give me some determination to continue writing my favorite book.**


	2. Royalty, Good Bye!

**A/N: Hey guys! I am really sorry to be missing out on,** **The Story of the Legend** **I really dislike it. My grammar is old and spelling also. I'd try my best and make this story long and impress you all with the skill of my brain! I am really sorry to:**

 **Midnightsoul of Shadowclan**

 **and**

 **Indigoclaw**

 **For ending that story. As I said, this is a rewrite! Don't be down!**

 **Thank you, Falconpotatocat for helping me edit this chapter!**

Chapter one: Royalty Sucks

Aren't they over reacting? They seem normal to other clans, well, way before her birth. The day she was born, the second every cat made her so called, "Royal." Since then, she have adopted this new rank in Marshclan, a Royal. Well, not entirely.

A royal gets to eat first with the kits and elders, and gets the best nest in all nests in the camp. Gets respected by all cats below the rank of the leader.

In order to become an royal doesn't occur commonly for every cat. You just got to be lucky with the luck with your birth. The kit who is born first out of the litter from the Leader's blood.

All Soulkit was, she was a Royal. To herself, she is only a young cat with a light brown and black tabby with white ear tips. A normal cat, wanting to become a warrior as her dream. How dare anyone change it?

Becoming a Royal for Soulkit, was a nightmare. Loosing her chance to become a great warrior and, becoming a fat vole. How would a cat survive like that? A worthless cat, being protected by hard working cats. She could hardly believe that is the future of her life. Starclan would get angered of a cat received benefits by doing nothing except for sleeping and eating all day.

This Royal is going to change everything.

Soulkit grunted as she prodded Sunstar's side. "Wake up." Sunstar grunted and looked at his kit.

"What is it?" he shook his handsome yellow pelt with his amber eyes gleaming at her, bunches of moss falling off of him.

"Can.. I not be a Royal anymore?" Soulkit meowed, "I don't want to be a fat mole, I want to be a warrior!" she grumbled, prodding her father's ankle with her paw.

He moved his paw away, "You have earned this title, this luxury! Why would you give it all up?" Soulkit looked down at her paws with no anger or guilt.

"Because… I just told you. I don't want to be a fat vole! I want to be a… Warrior." Soulkit looked up, having to cringe her neck to look at her father head on. "And anyways, I didn't earn these luxury you are talking about. I did nothing for the clan." Sunstar sighed, flicking his tail for her to get comfortable in the leader's den and himself, sat down.

Soulkit laid on her side, feeling comfortable as she turned to face her father. "I understand, but you have been born to this world, you, are one of the rare chance of becoming a royal. Not every day there is one. Sometimes leaders doesn't even have a mate." he meowed.

As Soulkit began to argue, she closed her mouth and looked away. "No exceptions." Sunstar meowed faintly after a while of waiting for her response.

She scrambled into a sitting position, accidentally making her father's elegant moss nest messy, like a bunch of twigs on an open grass field.

He sighed loudly. "You have woken up, seems like not even dawn. Get back to the nursery. The queens will get anxious if they can't find you." Sunstar turned around and tucked his paws under his yellow pelt, his back facing her.

Feeling rejected, she went outside, the star-covered night shown brightly. There were no clouds tonight, Starclan must be gratefully leaping across the sky. One of the stars glistened brightly, as if it was trying to talk to her; could it really be attempting?

Soulkit shook her head and walked full out of her father's den, hearing him snoring. As she was completely out, the star glistened brighter. It was a beautiful sight.

She shook her head again. No need to think about that. Starclan only speak to leaders and medicine cats, why would they attempt to speak to her? This useless cat who never wanted this destiny; to become a royal. It's not her that is important, it is that she doesn't think she would even deserve a cat visit her from Starclan.

The early dawn was quiet, a slight glow was appearing over the trees. It's almost another day of those, "Would," or, "Shall," that will irritate her with the swish of her brown and black tail. She wished she could just disappear from the world and join Starclan. Soulkit didn't want to die, in fact, she wants to live. Live a life as a useful cat, a kind cat, a cat who doesn't order or been taken care of without an benefit for them.

The kit scrambled off to the nursery, sprinting, but slowing down after halfway. Very slowly, placing her paws underneath her and rested her head as if she was asleep the whole time.

Maybe she could disappear.. Out of Marshclan at least. As the warrior's den began to stir, Soulkit bolted out from the nursery went in the apprentice den. She tried to nudge Grasspaw up by jabbing his chest fur . "Hey! Grasspaw! Wake up!"

The black and yellow tom turned to the other side, his back facing her as he slept. "Stop it…" he grumbled. Soulkit sighed.

She jabbed him in the side with her paw really hard as he bolted up, "What in the name of Starclan was that for?" he spat, then he closed his mouth, "Why are you waking me at dawn?" he whispered, realizing she only waked him up.

"I want to disappear from Marshclan… Permanently." Grasspaw gasped and looked at his close friend. Soulkit looked away.

"What do you mean?" he asked, moving her out of the camp. "Lets talk out here." Soulkit obediently followed the black and yellow tom out of camp, the large log which made the camp entance, had fungus on it.

She grunted in disgust as her paws squished under the fungus, feeling an utterly, weird feeling under her paws. "Ew…"

Grasspaw rolled his eyes and bursted out of camp. "Now, what do you mean?" he asked worriedly, his ears pricked up to listen very carefully, his eyes burning into hers. He led her to a tree away from camp.

"Like I said, I want to leave Marshclan. Leave the Royalty, leave the servants." she meowed coldly, her glance looked away from Grasspaw.

"I understand Soulkit, but what do you mean? Do you mean to die?" his face looked frightened of the word "Die," that came out of his jaws. Soulkit looked shocked as she turned to face him again.

"No! I want to abandon Marshclan and become a loner! I can join another clan, Snowclan if I have to! I just want to" Soulkit paused, then began to speak again. "Leave. Marshclan." her last two words were cold punctuations, her soft gaze turned into a glare with anger curling up her spine.

It's not that she is mad at Grasspaw, it is the clan other than him. Grasspaw is the only cat who treated her like a normal cat being. The one who doesn't follow the leader's order and argue with him to not serve Soulkit. Eventually, Grasspaw won and stuck to her side.

To make it short, he is the only real friend she has.

Grasspaw looked surprised, "Don't growl" he warned, "your fur is standing up like a hedgehog. If you really want to leave, then don't cause a racket." Soulkit realized that her fur was standing up and her spine was curved.

Soulkit looked away, "Sorry.." Grasspaw purred something that made her leap mentally.

"Okay, I will come with you, to take an exile from the clan and protect you for your survival." he concluded. Soulkit uncontrollably stretched up and licked his ear and looked away.

"I want to go now though. Could we? I mean, I don't like it a bit, and I can't resist the torture of Royalty. The warriors should be awake by now." she meowed firmly, her paws shaking in excitement. I am leaving from Marshclan! Grasspaw is my best and only friend, he will even protect me with his life..

Guilt shot through her like a claw, his training! He was almost finished with his training, she can't just throw it away like nothing! "Grasspaw… What about your training? I can't just.. Leave it alone. You might have to take it again! All of-"

He cut off her words, meowing his. "Don't worry. I know you hate your life, and I want to make you happy. Think of me as a herb, using myself to protect you from sickness." he smiled, and began to continue walking.

What caught her attention was something he murmured under his breath. She didn't caught it completely, but some of his breath. "I …you... what."

Soulkit tilted her head and chased after him deciding not to ask what he murmured to himself. "So… We are leaving?"

"Yes, little Soulkit. We are. For you." he suddenly turned around, bent over, and licked her ear back. "Now, are you hungry?"

 **A/N: Yona of the Dawn preferences! Did you guys notice? Soulkit is Yona, and Grasspaw is Hak! Yay!**

 **Sorry if this is short, I just don't want so much action in one chapter.**

 **Anyways, please review! I'd love some constructive criticism on this chapter. It will really help out a lot. Please no A/N criticisms because I deleted all of my stories without an author's note. I am pretty excited to have one right now.**

 **QOTC 1(Question Of The Chapter): Do you think Sunstar is a wise father, or a stupid father? I don't know either to be frank.**

 **QOTC 2: Do you guys like the chapter? If you do, I will continue this story!**

 **Thank you again, Falconpotatocat for reviewing and correcting my grammar or any mistakes on this chapter!**


	3. Smart Little Kit

Chapter two: Smart Little Kit

For the really slow morning to start off, screams and yowls sounded from the direction from camp. It was louder than Soulkit ever imagined on their care of the royal she is. Grasspaw started to walk faster from the camp entrance, which had Soulkit to jog after him.

Soulkit tripped over a branch, falling chest-first into the mud. Grasspaw turned around and began nosing her up. "Hurry up! The clan will send patrols soon!" he spat angrily.

She quickly stood up and without shaking her pelt, bolted at the direction of where they were going.

After a while, Grasspaw yowled, loud enough for her to hear, "Stop! We are fine now!" Soulkit immediately stopped and Grasspaw toppled her over.

"Ow…" he grumbled and sat up. "We are safe now. We are on the other side of the Marshclan borders." Soulkit's eyes lit up and jumped around excitedly.

"No more royalty! A new life! Thank you so much!" she squeaked happily as she bounced around. Mud splattered against Grasspaw's pelt.

Grasspaw purred, "Anything for my friend, my only friend." his pelt brushed against her's, getting much more muddier.

Soulkit blinked at him, feeling miserable for him. Grasspaw once told her, he always gets bullied by other cats because of his temper. Every blame was on him, and he have given no chance to speak for himself. Once, he was blamed on killing Redflower, a Snowclan cat. During punishment, Goldenpaw stood up and spoke up for him. Marshclan is a really horrible clan.

To Soulkit, he has a kind heart on the inside, and a large temper on the outside. Suddenly, Grasspaw's pelt collapsed onto her, making her falling down with him.

"You must have went on moon-high patrol.. Sorry.." she muttered under her breath and squeezed out of his weight. Soulkit looked around, and dragged him under a bush. Once under covered, she added some Beech leaves to the roof covering. Quick thinking! Soulkit thought happily. Now.. What is for the nests? Anything soft?

She looked around, it's almost leaf-bare, there should be a lot of leaves… She picked up some of the freshest leaves on the ground and piled them next to the make-shift den's entrance.

Wow! She felt like an apprentice, is that what Grasspaw felt like?

Unable to create the nest with him snoring, she moved the collectibles in the small den, and something shot her. Their scent! The brown tabby she-cat looked around and lifted her nose to smell for anything strong scented. Nothing. Maybe snow?

Soulkit nudged some in front of the den, then stood in front of her proud work. "Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I am useful for Grasspaw at least!"

A large growl came from a short distance as she looked around. The growl came again and realized where it came from. "Oh Starclan!" she purred. Her stomach was empty, hungry. How did she not notice? "I am not useful for my stomach," she sighed.

The den began to stir as the snow mount was carved down. Grasspaw gave out a huge snort and yawn, and stepped over the mass of snow.

"Ah! You are awake!" Soulkit meowed. "I'm hungry.." she turned her head around to her side. "Really hungry." as she said that, a huge grumble made Grasspaw laugh.

"Okay, Soulpaw, let's find something to eat in this early Leaf-bare." he meowed sarcastically, flicking his tail for an order to follow.

Soulkit twitched her ears, "Did you just call me, Soulpaw? What was that for?" Grasspaw looked behind him.

"Because you want to learn right? And hunting… Is the first thing in survival for your clan." he purred, turned around and said nothing.

"Weird cat," she thought to herself. The trees were almost bare, with a few yellow leaves dancing in the wind. Though, not like green, fresh leaves, they just stay in the position.

Grasspaw stopped abnormally in his walks, Soulkit almost crashed into his hindquarters. Thank Starclan, she didn't.

He shot her a glare, flattened his ears and mouthed, "Stay. There."

Soulkit stopped in her tracks and sat down, ever so slowly. Grasspaw snapped his head back and vanished in some large orange plants.

Soulkit stared at the plants, wondering when he would get back.

A slight rustle sounded from the plants as a small rabbit ran in front of her, followed by a black pelt. "Soulkit watch out!" he warned loudly.

Too late. He crashed into her, falling on her side with him on her. "Ow…. What was that for, Grasspaw!"

He looked dazed. "I could have bought that rabbit." he grumbled, eyes narrowing at the direction the prey have ran to.

"Urm… Grasspaw?" she asked quietly. He seemed to be out of his presence. "Grasspaw?!" she growled. Finally, he looked at her with a confused cloud on his face.

"What?"

"Get off me. Please." she whispered.

Grasspaw looked around, just aware of where was, scrambled off. Soulkit could see his pelt bristling as she purred.

"You are a really wonderful friend." she meowed. Grasspaw's gaze traveled to her's.

"Me too." he purred.

 **A/N: I am going to change the way I write on the next chapter! This chapter may seem awkward, but I didn't add too much purring because Soulkit is only five moons old! Far too young…. If you know what I mean. Haha… I really like it so far. Sorry if it seems short, I just don't have the feeling to do it! Now there is no internet, I will be writing… A lot… Too much things happening in this chapter! Aggh! So may things happening in the real world! Aggh! Help me! I'm exaggerating! *Falls to the floor with an authorized cough* Nah, I'm fine.**

 **Note: THE QUESTIONS ARE MAJOR SPOILER ALETS…. DON'T READ THEM IF YOU WANT TO GET SURPRISED OR TENSE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS**

 **QOTC 1(Question of the Chapter):Have you seen the two? Hahaha… Answer it and a cookie will appear on your desk!**

 **QOTC 2: Hey guys! Have you seen, Grass. By.. I really forgot what her name was… Sorry! It's a one-shot story created by this author I ADORE.** **The Stories of the Clans** **. A newest chapter, Grass, is basically Grasspaw's death.. Kinda… Although, it gives you an idea… And I love her stories! It makes me want to purr!**

 **I had nothing to do! Don't get upset because this chapter is lame. I think it is lame at least. It won't if I actually had the tense to write!**

 **Really sorry.**


	4. Perfect Patrol

Chapter three: Perfect patrol

Soulkit pleaded him with an unforgivable smile, "Please… Grasspaw.. Teach me how to become a warrior!"

He rolled his eyes, "No, you already have me. You don't need to learn yourself." he growled back at her.

She looked shocked and looked away. "I thought you would never treat me as a royal, and anyways, if you die, I won't have anyone to become my company." Soulkit mumbled and curled up against his paw and ankle.

Grasspaw's pelt bristled without his attention and looked at the kit he is supposed to protect. "Fine. Even if I die, run to the nearest clan." he grumbled.

"Why can't we join a clan now? I like Stormclan…" she meowed quietly.

Grasspaw removed his ankle from her pelt and looked away. "There will be war, Marshclan would fight and kill anything in the way for you. It's Sunster's order I heard him tell to the senior warriors." he growled. "What happened to the peace?"

Soulkit still remained in that position, seemed like she is in a daze.

No matter what, they must not join a clan. It would cause troubles between Marshclan. Anyways, Marshclan is the strongest clan in the forest unless the other two clans help each other.

As he looked back, there she were, pleading with her eyes as bright as the daylight, hope becoming rays. It was really… Cute.

"Fine."

Soulkit exclaimed with glee and brushed her pelt against his and purred. "Stormclan!"

"How did you make up your mind already? I know that Snowclan is too bold-" Grasspaw began with the narrow of his eyes.

Her smile faded from her dusky face. "Some cat guided me there in my dream… Yesterday."

Grasspw twitched his ears. "Who is it? Do you remember it's pelt?" his curiosity began flowing through his veins.

"Um… Orange cat with.. really pale eyes?" she guessed. "His eyes is weird. It's really pale!"

"That is from Starclan alright. I remember that cat from an elder's story… Umm… It's… Vin!" he meowed. "He saved Oakstar from a dog recently."

Soulkit asked, "Could we go to Stormclan… Now? I want to learn and protect Stormclan as my birth clan!"

Grasspaw rolled his eyes with a "Sure," Soulkit decides finals very quickly! That's the easy part of her.

He led the way back to the Clan's territory and helped hide Soulkit's scent to get away from Marshclan. As they were walking, it was already Sun-high, Grasspaw caught something, while Soulkit tried to learn how to hunt by herself.

As they reached a huge river, Soulkit looked at Grasspaw, expecting them to not swim across the strong splashing river. "Don't worry, we will go by Marshclan's territory then." he flicked his tail to keep quiet and hid in some marshy clumps of green grass.

After quite some while, Marshclan's scent drifted past his nose. Quickly and quietly, he jabbed her side and began to bolt towards the One-bridge. As he looked around, Soulkit was right behind him, jumping over mud puddles or almost tripping over them.

"Get over this tree. Now." he ordered, aware of the sun high patrol.

Soulkit looked at him and scrambled up the tree's stump and bounded to the other side quickly, followed by Grasspaw.

"I wonder where Soulkit went." a group of voices sounded behind him.

"I don't know. But. I will kill Grasspaw! He must have taken by daughter somewhere!" That must be Sunstar. His voice was full of anger and hunger now.

Soulkit have already reached the other side, bounding into a orange bush. Grasspaw bursted up his speed and dashed into the bush.

He twitched his ears, wondering what they said, instead, he was already out of earshot across the wide river.

"Look here.. I found a Marshclan intruder, I presume." a voice filled with mockery sounded behind him. "Wait no, two."

The cat dragged Grasspaw's scruff from behind the bush, then reached in to drag Soulkit out. Grasspaw snarled at the tom, just around his size and leaped onto him, both cats rolling, crashing into a tree with Grasspaw first.

Pain stabbed his back as he struggled to stand up. He caught Soulkit's eyes filled with terror. As the tom began to charge, a calico she-cat growled with menace towards the tom.

"Grumbleclaw, you do not kill any cat. Period." her eyes cold as ice towards the tom as he shrank back. Her amber eyes looked at Grasspaw "Sorry, he is my old apprentice. He still haven't lost his temper."

Grasspaw looked at the gray, black tom. He had a violet black glare, which made Grasspaw shudder.

A soft voice called from the orange bush, "Grasspaw.. You there?" Soulkit's head popped out of the bush.

"Yea. I'm still alive. At least." he grumbled and almost dragged his pelt towards her.

Soulkit finally stepped out and sniffed his back. "You really… Okay?" she pressed her paw down on his back as pain shuddered through his nerves.

"Y-yea… I'm okay." he spoke through gritted teeth.

The calico she-cat looked at Soulkit. "Hey, aren't you Soulkit? The one that Sunstar brags about? Youngster, you won't be able to live on with that swore muscle."

Soulkit's eyes glittered. "What do you mean?" her voice was in crackles.

"I am Tawnybush, a senior warrior. The stupid cat over there is Grumbleclaw, the newest warrior. Soulkit, you will rest at Stormclan, Grasspaw, you must." Tawnybush stopped. "Well, with Oakstar's permission. I'm sure he will accept you two." her eyes was full of uncertainly.

Grasspaw rolled his eyes. "I bet Oakstar would accept us, intruders in" he thought to himself.

Soulkit's eyes glittered much brighter. "Thank you!"

Grumbleclaw grunted next to Tawnybush as an another cat reached their side. "Tawnybush! Who is this?" he had a brown dusky pelt with a sleek pelt.

"We are bringing them to Oakstar. One of them is wounded." she shot a glare at Grumbleclaw and started walking. "Follow, youngsters." The two other toms looked at Soulkit and followed the senior warrior.

Soulkit nosed him up, "You can do it!" she allowed him to share some weight onto her as he began to stumble.

"Stormclan is going to be awesome!" she squeaked.

Grasspaw twitched his ears. "Only if Oakstar accepts us." he stumbled across a rock.

 **A/N: Sorry guys. I'm really horrible with battle scenes…. Just to tell you guys, till a week from now, I will finish a chapter ever three days. (This one is one day including the rests) I just don't have the wifi to upload it! I would get lazy because I will be so into the up coming semester! I love school/college/university, I usually only write when there is no wifi or I am really bored.**

 **Did you see the writing difference? This is my old way, just using better grammar and punctuation skills. Without the wifi, I can't send this chapter for it to edit to my friend. (No!) Questions? P.M. me or send in a review! I will answer them in the next chapter for those without a account.**

 **QOTC 1(Question Of The Chapter): Any constructive criticisms for battle scenes? Thanks!**

 **QOTC 2: Which cat you love the most? (I LOVE GRASSPAW xoxo. I almost wrote his warrior name lol)**

 **See you guys soon!**


End file.
